


Halo

by captaindestiel1



Series: Alpha/Omega Destiel smut [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dubcon Kissing, Feelings, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rutting, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5906614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are hanging out after school like usual when Dean begins to wonder something. He had presented as an alpha when he was fifteen, both boys were seventeen now. Dean wonders when Cas will present, if ever at all.</p><p>porn. its porn and some kind of feelings.</p><p>alpha/omega</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo

 

It was a typical Tuesday afternoon. Dean was sitting on the couch after school with his best friend Castiel, currently kicking his butt at Halo.

"Aw I died again. Dean, I'm no good at this." Castiel complained and all but threw the controller on the floor.

"Cas man, it takes practice. Enough time and you'll be as good as me." Dean laughed.

"You mean I won't have a social life ever again?" Cas cocked an eyebrow and Dean pouted in response.

"Hey, I have plenty of friends." Dean countered.

"You have me Dean. Alphas shouldn't pout by the way." Cas commented as he started a new game.

Dean hissed through his teeth at his friend. Cas was lucky he hadn't presented yet. He knew Cas was joking but what you present as stereotypes your personality. Dean was strong, able and commanding if he needed to be. At the same time he was spoiled, and did anything to get what he wanted. He wondered what Cas would present as, or when. They were both seventeen, maybe Cas was a late bloomer.

At the thought Dean twitched his nose at a scent almost like...honey. It couldn't be Cas. Cas didn’t have a trait or a scent yet. He leaned in and scented his friend. Honey and flowers.

"Dude, I just killed you twice. Pay attention." Cas nudged Dean twice in his ribs. Dean's attention shot to the TV where Cas had two wins versus his six.

Cas started another game as the scent grew stronger. "Cas. Cas. CAS!" Dean screamed at the other boy.

"What?!" Castiel snapped his head to Dean in irritation.

"Dude…your eyes." Cas’s blue eyes were glowing.

"What’s wrong with my eyes?" Castiel’s breath hitched.

Dean held up his phone, in the reflection Cas saw his eyes glowed bright omega gold.

"Oh my god." Cas quickly rushed to the bathroom to get a better look. Damn, they _were_ gold. Cas would be lying if he said he didn't kind of want this because that meant he had a chance with Dean. He had never acted on his feelings in case he ended up being an alpha and to be honest he didn’t know if Dean felt the same.

"Dean, what do I smell like?" Cas turned and asked his friend in the doorway.

Dean stepped forward and buried his nose in Cas’s neck. "Flowers, and honey and..." Dean inhaled deep "Grass."

Dean took a deeper breath and forcibly jumped back. His hairs raised and he gripped the doorway to ground himself. His rut wasn’t for another week but Cas’s scent was driving him insane and he didn’t trust himself not to jump his best friend.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Castiel stepped forward and Dean growled. Cas stepped back when he saw Dean’s eyes were blazing alpha red.  
Cas stepped forward again and Dean grasped the door handle. Cas smelled amazing, Dean _wanted._ Before he could stop him self, he grabbed his friend’s hand and dragged him back to the living room.

"Dean what are-"

"Be quiet Cas." Dean unceremoniously tossed Cas on the couch and boxed him in.

"Dean wait." Castiel tried to push the alpha off him but he was too heavy.

"You smell so good." Dean nuzzled Cas’s neck and the new omega scented Dean’s hair. He smelled like leather and cherries. Cas hadn't been able to smell Dean’s scent until now and it was amazing.

"Dean what are you going to- ah!" Castiel gasped out as Dean licked a stripe up his neck and scraped his teeth along the skin.

"Dean wait! You can't just claim me!" Castiel pushed against Dean and the alpha growled. Castiel moaned when Dean rutted against him as his pants became soaked. _Omega slick, fuck,_ Castiel cursed internally. His whole body heated and he felt like he had a damn fever.

"Cas, you triggered my rut" Dean breathed into the other boy’s neck and bit hard on his ear. "And I triggered your heat" Dean pressed against Castiel harder and licked at the shell of his ear.

"I'm gonna claim you Cas." Dean opened his mouth and bared his alpha fangs.

A mix of fear and worry filled Castiel. He just presented, he wasn't ready to be claimed by Dean, not yet. "Dean please don't…ah!" Castiel cried out as Dean’s fangs dug into his neck, it hurt even worse than he thought it would.

Dean pulled back and licked the mark, his mind too clouded by his rut to feel guilty. Castiel whined at the bite as Dean ripped at his clothes. He wanted Dean to stop but at the same time he didn't want him to ever stop. Once Dean freed Cas of his clothes, he scanned his body like a hungry wolf and bit his lip.

"Gonna fuck you Cas. Gonna knot you and mark you with my scent all over." Dean growled then quickly stripped. He slipped two fingers inside Castiel and the omega arched his back at the intrusion. Dean crooked his finger and Castiel gave out a needy moan as his eyes flashed gold.

“You’re mine Cas. My omega, my mate. Nobody else touches you.”

"Yes. Fuck me alpha. Make me yours, please I can't wait." Castiel begged as his heat over took him.

"That's a good little omega" Dean yanked his fingers free before pushing his dick full force into the whining omega. Castiel cried out and yanked Dean down into a needy kiss that was all teeth and tongues.

“Dean move, please.” Castiel begged and pushed down on Dean’s dick.

“Shh baby, your alpha will give you what you need.” Dean braced his hands on each side of Castiel’s head and set a punishing pace. “Fuck Cas, so perfect for me. Such a tight, needy little omega just for me.”

Castiel moaned at the praise and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck to pull him closer. “Dean-oh fuck- alpha harder.” Castiel begged. Dean pulled almost all the way out before slamming full force into his gasping omega.

“Alpha touch me. Please.” Castiel begged in between breaths, his dick resting uselessly in between his and Dean’s stomach.

“No baby, you’re gonna come on my knot alone, like a good omega.” Dean snarled as his knot swelled and he pushed past Castiel’s rim, locking them in place. Castiel arched his back as Dean’s knot split him open.

“Gonna breed you Cas. You’re gonna have my pups and…fuck!” Dean howled as he pumped masses of cum inside his newly claimed mate. Castiel came with a whine a few seconds later as Dean thrusted through his own orgasm.

Both boys laid panting as Dean collapsed on his new mate, locked inside him.

“Dean.” Castiel finally spoke and Dean’s breath hitched. Oh my god he had fucked up. Fucked up so bad. He just fucked and claimed his newly presented best friend without even considering his feelings.

“Oh my god Cas. I’m so fucking sorry.” Dean tried to get up and Castiel whined in pain. Dean forgot they were locked together and laid back down.

“It’s okay Dean.” Castiel sighed with his eyes closed.

“No Cas. It’s not okay. I just jumped and claimed you even when you asked me not to.” Dean buried his face into Cas’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. I’ve ruined you for any other alpha, I’m so sorry.” Dean apologized over and over and cried into Cas’s shoulder. “It was my rut, I couldn’t help myself and-“

“Dean hush.” Castiel groaned and wrapped his arms around the sobbing alpha. “Yes, you claimed me without my permission. Yes, you ruined me for any other alpha. And I’m fucking ecstatic about it.”

“You’re what?” Dean looked up and his now green eyes locked with Cas’s bright blue. Flecks of omega gold were still embedded in his friend’s eyes.

“Look Dean, I’ve liked you for a long time and didn’t say anything in case I presented as an alpha. I wanted to be your mate, perhaps not that fast, but I wanted it to be you. And I’m glad it was. I just hope you feel the same way.” Cas cradled Dean’s face and placed a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips.

“Of course I do Cas. I felt the same way. I just didn’t want to force you into anything, which yeah I fucked that one up big time, and even if you were an alpha I’d still want you.” Dean returned the kiss and pressed his forehead to Cas’s.

Castiel sighed happily “That’s a relief.” Castiel shifted and winced when he tugged at Dean’s knot. “Uh Dean, what are we going to do when your mom comes home in a couple of minutes?”

A few seconds later the boys heard a jingle of keys at the front door.

“Oh fuck.” Castiel and Dean cursed in unison. They had a lot of apologizing to do that night.


End file.
